


...You've got to be fucking kidding me.

by Hoehoehoelt



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Dragon Age Quest: Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, M/M, Singing, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoehoehoelt/pseuds/Hoehoehoelt
Summary: Adair Lavellan and co arrive at the Winter's Palace. But since it turns out Adair isn't that good at "The Game", despite all his lessons, desperate times call for desperate measures.Adair finally works up the nerve for a performance to save the night.(Author's note: I absolutely hated the Winters Palace quest. The only thing that made it worth it for me was the dance with your romance option at the end. This is my first fic, and I haven't really planned it out, so please bare with me lmao. But otherwise, enjoy!)





	...You've got to be fucking kidding me.

"...."

"..."

"..."

"...Inquisitor, are you-"

"I'll do it." 

Adair let out a shuddery breath, reaching up with his gloved hand to rub at his temples. The night hadn't been going well so far. Everytime someone talked to him, he would give what was apparently the  **wrong** answer. He had trouble keeping track of time, and he could practically feel the court approval dropping when he was gone too long. And everytime the bell chimed, he would get lost and end up arriving at the main hall by the second bell. In summary: The Ball was shit. Orlesians were shit. And who the fuck answers a question with a question? And to top it all off, he had to make sure the Empress didn't get assassinated, so that meant he had to leave every ten minutes to try and find evidence against Gaspard. But everytime he did leave, and got caught in combat, he could never find his way out of the damn gardens they took place in! He was stressed, exhausted, and just wanted to go home.

 

He had thought he had been doing okay after his dance with Duchess Florriane, but apparently not. As Josephine approached him not too long after, and...Tried to give him some advice. Her advice, was to put on a performance. The Herald of Andratse singing for the court of Orlais? It would be something that would be mentioned for ages to come, according to her. He had to agree with her; It would help a lot. But the minute she suggested it, he felt his stomach drop and he felt sick. He didn't know if he would be able to. Sure, he enjoyed singing, but that was when he was **absolutely** alone. Adair felt like he was grasping at strings already. Walking in front of hundreds of Orlesian nobility and diplomats, trying to make polite conversation with them...He agreed to it, in the end, but asked her to give him atleast ten minutes. She did.

 

 

As soon as he could, he went to Bull. Since he was closer, and he really needed some support. Dorian was outside, but so were most of the other nobles ready to judge him for every little error. When Bull saw his Kadan approaching, he could tell something was wrong. You wouldn't notice it at first, since Adair had become an expert at this point at hiding how he was feeling, especially from people he aimed to please, but dig a little deeper. Pay attention to his body language and eyes, and it was easy to see through the façade. Adair stood in front of him for a few moments, silently fidgeting with a piece of his undershirt that had become untucked. Bull didn't push. He knew Adair would talk in his own time. A few seconds later, Adair sighed and looked up at him.

"Josephine...Asked me to sing...Since I'm apparently not very good at this whole court thing."

Bull couldn't help but smile a little. To him, Adair had a beautiful voice. And it was one he rarely got to hear. Sometimes, he would catch him humming, or even singing some sort of Elven song under his breath. But the moment Adair thought he was being watched, he would stop and remain silent for several minutes, until he was sure no one was listening. He wished he could hear it more often, but after getting Adair to open up to Dorian and him, they found out just how bad Adair's anxiety could get. Although they didn't witness it first hand until Adair nearly collapsed after walking into a very full main hall, filled with people waiting to see him. His excuse was that he hadn't been feeling well, so that the people there wouldn't see him as weak.

If he had to sing in front of all those people, just to please the stupid bastards...Bull knew how wrong it could go. But Josephine was right that it was one of their last resorts. So he decided to try and do his best to encourage his Elven lover...He would also have to tell Dorian, but he would wait until Adair had left again.

 

"Hey, Kadan. I know you'll do amazing. If you're feeling nervous, just imagine everyone in their underwear!"

Adair gave him a curious look for that, but didn't comment. Bull guessed it wasn't something he had heard before. Which is odd, considering how long the Inquisition had been together for now. Unfortunately, the bell to return to the main ballroom started to ring, and Bull could see just how tense Adair was. He couldn't think of anything else to comfort him with, especially since he would have to go do the thing he had been dreading. So prissy nobles be damned, and Bull leaned down to give Adair a kiss on the head. His Kadan jumped a little, stared at him, then turned bright red whilst looking around them for anyone who might be staring after that blatant display of affection. There were a few servants giggling here and there, but Bull told Adair to pay them no mind, and gently pushed him to get him to start walking. He did, after a moments hesitation.

 

 

Once Adair walked in, actually on time for once, he could feel the expectant stares coming from everyone in the room especially Josephine, who had repeatedly told him that this was their last chance.

He knew what he wanted to sing, he just hoped the small orchestra in the corner did too. It was a common Elven lullaby, so perhaps they would? He walked over to them, trying to ignore all the eyes on his back, and he whispered it to who he assumed was the lead. Thankfully, they did know it. And told him that they would start playing it ten seconds after he reached the middle of the floor. So he walked over, and waited.

He nearly jumped again when the beginning notes began, and he mentally counted the beats until he could start singing. He had done this over and over again at his clan, usually trying to comfort the little ones when they couldn't sleep, were lonely, or simply scraped a knee. He hasn't really sang it since he "joined" the Inquisition though, so he just hoped he would still the remember the words. That would be enough for him.

 

As soon as he reached the final number, he sang.

 

"Hahren na...Melania, sahlin..."

"Emma ir, abelas."

"Souver'inan isala, hamin..."

"Vhenan him dor'felas..."

"In Uthenera, na revas..."

 

So far, to Josephine's delight, the court seemed enraptured. Not many here at the ball had ever heard a traditional Elven song, and combined with the Inquisitors so far beautiful voice, and the enchanting lyrics, she could immediately feel the mood lifting! Sure, she couldn't exactly tell what was going through people's heads because of the masks they were wearing, but she hoped the response would be good atleast!

Bull had dragged Dorian into the main hall with him, although Dorian did complain the entire time about having to leave behind the wine, but he quickly shut up as soon as he recognised their little elf, endearing everyone with his song. Everyone in hall was completely silent, obviously enjoying this. It looked like they might be able to save the day after all.

 

"I've...Never heard him sing before. Have you?"

 

Dorian tried to question the Iron Bull, but instead ended up with a finger against his lips, shushing him. He wanted to hear it all.

 

"Vir suhlan'nehn..."

"Vir dirthera..."

"Vir samahl la numin..."

"Vir 'lath sa 'vunin..."

 

"Vir suhlan'nehn..."

"Vir dirthera..."

"Vir samahl la numin..."

"Vir 'lath sa 'vunin..."

 

As Adair finally sang the last few notes of the song, he could feel his entire body shaking with adrenaline. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Everyone was staring. No one moved. But then one by one, applause began. He had never felt so relieved in his life. It had worked. Josie's crazy plan had worked. But he only felt worse now, the aforementioned adrenaline starting to wear off, leaving him dizzy and breathless. He looked around desperately for Bull and Dorian, and once he found them, he headed straight for them.

Josephine attempted to approach him to congratulate him, but when she saw how much he was shaking, and how pale he was, she decided not to, and instead let him go to his two lovers instead. She smiled softly as she watched them embrace, and Adair even began laughing. Whether from something they said or trying not to show how panicked he was, she wasn't sure. But he had done it. And she was confident the rest of the night would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love to hear some feedback.
> 
> I also just finished writing this, and it's so bad o h g o d  
> I can only hope that with more practice, my writing style gets better,,,
> 
> Also, the song is Leliana's song (which is probably already obvious lmao), and I reccomend listening to Sharms cover on YouTube!


End file.
